Sunflower Fuu
by Red Rabbits
Summary: It just wasn’t fair! Why did all the good guys have to be such rapists? Fuu could never catch a break! [Mugen x Fuu] [R&R] [Enjoy!][Rating may Change.]
1. A New Man!

**Sunflower Fuu**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**_Hi! This is my first ever Samurai Champloo fic, so go easy on me, will ya? I promise, I'll use the best grammar and punctuation I can possibly use! I'm going for a cute pairing; I'm going to have it a Mugen x Fuu. Aww! So, R&R, and Toodles!_**

**Fuu**

"You know, Mugen, you could really use a bath. No one's going to want to hire us with that _stench_ coming off of you!" It was a typical day for the three wandering travelers, Mugen, Jin, and Fuu. Of course, since it was such a typical day, they had no money, no food, and no board, and nowhere to go.

"I swear, it's as if you totally disregard the rules of hygiene! It's a wonder you have so many women hanging off of you, I know _I _wouldn't be if I were them!" I had to say, I was surprised. I had been nagging Mugen for at least three minutes now, and he had yet to come back with a smart-ass comment or rebuttal.

"Are you okay, Mugen, Jin?" Stopping, I began to become suspicious of the silence. Turning around I… "**Where the hell did you guys go!"**

I couldn't say I was totally surprised. I had a nagging suspicion that those two _had _runoff again. I just never bothered to look back, to verify that suspicion. Though with those two jackasses gone, I had no one to complain too. And hell knows I had a lot too complain about.

So, I did what any sensible woman would do. I plopped down on a rock on the side of the road, and buried my head in my hands. I was just so tired of this, always being left alone. I wasn't one of those kinds of people, who liked to be alone.

"I _hate _you guys!" I screamed into my hands, heaving a great sigh afterwards. "You damn jackasses…"

"Well, I don't know what I did to be deserved a jackass, but I'm sorry for it anyways," A pleasant voice drifted by my ears, and I snapped my head up.

In front of me, standing, was the most handsome man I had ever met, and had yet to meet, until this moment. And then I realized, this handsome man, this bishounen, thought I had called him a jackass! Great going, Fuu!

"Oh, oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't calling you a jackass, I was talking about some other people, but they're of no importance to me now, really!" I was very flustered at the moment, and my hands were waving every which-way. "I mean, I'm really sorry! I'm Fuu, by the way. Who are you?" This part came out really fast, and my voice was pitched to an unnatural level. I gave myself a mental kick before I calmed down.

_'Way to go, Fuu. The smooth operator,' _Thinking too myself in disgust, I gave the man a shy smile. Hopefully I didn't have anything in my teeth…

The strange, handsome man laughed, and I could have sworn I felt my heart leap into my throat.

"My name is Hiro." He replied to me shortly, and sat down on the rock next to me, "Fuu, what a beautiful name,"

I could feel myself blushing, and I knew my face had to be as red as a cherry by now. "Might I chance to ask why you are here, on the side of the road, all alone?" He was so polite!

I decided to confide in him, I mean, what's the worst he could do, right?

"Well, my two companions, the jackasses, just left me here! I mean, who do they think they are! Leaving _me_ here alone!" I fumed at him, clenching my fists and narrowing my eyes. "And now I have no idea where they are, and they _promised_ me that they would stick with me! You know how many times I've been kidnapped because they just left? At least twelve times!" I finally unclenched my fists, and slouched my shoulders forward. "It's just so unfair…"

Looking over at the man next to me, he gave me a soft smile, and stood up, picking up my hand and dragging me with him. I blinked a few times in surprise as I stumbled, and he caught me swiftly, his strong hands wrapping around my small frame. I shivered in delight, and blushed some more.

"Why don't you forget about them for today, while I take you into too town with me? We'll probably meet up with them while we're there, and we can go sightseeing?" I wriggled with delight in his arms, and jumped.

"That's a perfect idea! I can get those damn jackasses out of my mind!" Pumping my fist, I started to follow him, before I collapsed with a groan. "Ugh…"

"Fuu?" Hiro asked, as he caught me yet again, "Man, you _must_ be starving! C'mon, I'll carry you on my back, and then we'll get something to eat, okay?" I really didn't have a choice, and I squealed with delight as he hoisted me up onto his back.

"Thanks, Hiro. You know, you really don't have to do this for me," I whispered suddenly, trying to maintain my cool.

He grinned up at me, and shook his head. "No way I could've left such a beautiful maiden such as yourself alone on the side of the road, what kind of man do you think I am?"

_'A better one then Mugen and Jin, damn them!' _ I growled in my mind, but simply laughed out loud. I was going to forget about them tonight, I was going to enjoy myself!

**_Meanwhile, As Hiro and Fuu Enter the Town…_**

"What do you think happened to the nagging bitch?" Mugen asked with lazy nonchalant, as he devoured a plate of dumplings.

Jin, per usual, said nothing, but instead pointed out a very, very handsome man entering the Town, with…Fuu on his back!

"What? Yeah, so? It's just some pretty boy…holy shit! Wait, is that…_Fuu?"_ Mugens' eyes widened in surprise, and a dumpling fell out of his partially open mouth. "How the hell did she score that guy? A bit out of her league, isn't he?"

"Hmm," Jin said, standing up, and the both of them left the shop. Although he would never admit to it, Mugen was feeling just the slightest bit of envy as he watched the man carry Fuu on his back to another noodle stand. As he and Jin entered the stand, he saw Fuu recognize them, and then…_turn her head away?_

The man with her also noticed them, and raised an eyebrow in question.

**Fuu**

"Those are the two bozos that deserted me!" I hissed at Hiro, pointedly ignoring them. "Just act as if they aren't there, I swear! They're so annoying!" And I did just that, and began to stuff my face with noodles.

"Hey, Fuu! The hell are you here? And who the hell are you with?"

"Well, _Mugen," _I sneered as I said his name, "I'm here with Hiro. He found me on the _side of the road_," I growled this out, "And decided to take me to the Town, for a night out. So, if you would _please_ leave…" I said, glaring at them and flicking my hand toward the doorway.

"The hell…?" Mugen growled. "Hey man, who the hell do you think you are? We're leaving, and we're bringing Fuu with us!" He made a pass for my arm, but I shook him off as Hiro gave him a polite smile.

"We are leaving in the morning, you jerk, you got that? I am going to have a pleasant night with Hiro, and you guys are going to go off and do your own thing tonight, okay? So leave us alone. And who knows, if Hiro wouldn't mind, he might be traveling with me, and I'll relieve you two to kill each other." Fuu said this with nonchalant uncaring, but deep inside she knew it could never be true.

But Mugen and Jin didn't know that.

"Are you sure, Fuu, that you would be willing to relieve us just to travel with a man you know nothing about?" Jin spoke this time, and I was surprised to see the heated glare he was directing towards Hiro. He was always so cold and distant.

"He can't be any worse then you two bozos!" I snipped, and stood up, pulling Hiro along with me, and we left the noodle shop. "Have fun tonight!" I called over my shoulder as we walked away.

**_Back in that Noodle Shop…_**

"Hmm," Jin murmured, as she left the shop with Hiro, and Mugen growled.

"Just who the hell does the bitch think she is, deserting us like that? Damnit!" He kicked the ground, and crossed his arms. "And what the hell is up with that bastard? Hiro?" Mugen was pissed off for being deserted by the little bitch, even though she's been deserted countless times by them.

"I suppose she is simply dealing back to us what we gave to her," Jin admonished, shrugging his narrow shoulders. "Although…we can not simply allow her too just leave, suppose that man kills her?"

Mugen spat on the ground, and rolled his head back. "Damnit, whatever. We might as well follow her…the stupid bitch…" And so, Mugen and Jin took off after Fuu and Hiro, trying to stay as discreet as possible.

**Fuu**

While we were walking down the street, I had to say, my nerves were on nervous overload. The hot bishounen next to me was but a mere few inches away, and my hand was itching to hold his. Taking a deep breath, I slowly let it out and slipped my much smaller hand into his, smiling up at him when he held it.

"She's holding his hand! What the he-!" I heard someone growl, somewhere behind us, but only to be muffled. I looked back quizzically, and then shrugged my shoulders. Whatever.

"You know, Fuu. You're a very beautiful woman…" Hiro complimented me, and I blushed furiously.

"Oh, oh," I stammered, and then leaned my body against his. "You're a very handsome man…" I complimented back to him, still blushing furiously. What was wrong with me!

He simply smiled in the dim light, and then suddenly picked me up, and carried me towards the nearest Inn. "We'll stay here tonight," And my breath got stuck in my throat.

This was moving very, very fast! I wriggled a bit in his arms, if he was expecting more from me then some kissing, I wouldn't know what to do. As he paid the man, and picked me up yet again bridal style, I couldn't help but shiver in anticipation.

Depositing me on the bed, he grinned at me and left the room quickly, promising he would be back soon. I guess in an act to look sexier, I slipped my kimono down off my shoulders, exposing a little cleavage.

"Okay, Fuu, just stay calm, just stay calm, everything's going to be fin-" I shrieked as a hand came and covered my mouth. A rough, large hand. With blue markings around the wrist.

"Mugen!" I shrieked in a whisper, as I pried his hand away from my mouth. "What the hell are you doing?" By now I was spitting and hissing in fury. Damn him!

"You ain't doing anything with that asshole, just look at this," He hissed at me, shoving a paper into my hands. Reading it, it said, with a large picture of Hiro on it,

_'5,000 Yen is to be given to the man or woman who brings this man, who goes by the name, Hiro Takanawa. He is wanted for the rape and selling of women into prostitution, and is a very dangerous enemy to the public.'_

My eyes widened, and I clenched the paper in shaking hands. "Hiro…" I growled, that little, lying bastard! and he was so _good _looking. Not to mention the sweetest guy _I've_ ever met!. It just wasn't fair! Why do all the hot guys have to be damn rapists! Ugh!

I then seemed to notice how dangerously close Mugen was at the moment, his arms braced around on opposite sides of my head, his face dangerously close to mine…

**_Ohh, Cliffhanger. Whoo-hoo, I just love 'em, don't you? Alrighty, then, too be continued! I hope… Toodles!_**


	2. Get Off Your Lazy Asses and SAVE ME!

**Sunflower Fuu**

**Chapter 2**

**_Hi, everybody! I want to thank all of my reviewers; I love you guys so very much. You're the ones motivating me! Anyways, here's the second chapter of Sunflower Fuu! I'm going on vacation soon, and then school starts, so my chapters might be slowing down, but never stopping! I'll try to update all I can on the weekends! R&R, or no more lovely chappies! Toodles!_**

**Recap: **My eyes widened, and I clenched the paper in shaking hands. "Hiro…" I growled, that little, lying bastard! And he was so _good _looking. Not to mention the sweetest guy _I've_ ever met! It just wasn't fair! Why do all the hot guys have to be damn rapists! Ugh!

I then seemed to notice how dangerously close Mugen was at the moment, his arms braced around on opposite sides of my head, his face dangerously close to mine…

**Fuu**

As his breath washed over my face, the door to the room rattled as Hiro returned. Jerking up in what seemed to be agitation; Mugen ran and sailed out the window, giving me a quick look behind him. My eyes widened as he left, and I cursed vehemently in my mind after him.

_'What the hell does he think he's doing! Leaving me all alone with this bastard! Oh, I'm going to nag his ass off so bad when I get out of this situation. Oh please, please have a plan to save me…'_

As my thoughts raged inside my head, I suddenly noticed that I still held the paper in my hand. Hiro's back was to me, and I took the ultimate sacrifice so as not to get caught, and have him rape me before Mugen and Jin even had a chance to save me. I stuffed the paper into my mouth, and ate it.

I ate it. Two certain people are going to owe me for this. **_Big time…_**

Composing myself, I smiled shyly as Hiro turned toward me, and climbed slowly off the bed so as not to arouse suspicion. But it already seemed that I had aroused someone… Namely, Hiro.

"W-would you like something to drink, Hiro?" Aiming my sugary-sweet smile at him I grabbed a few glasses, overflowing his glass with sake and mine hardly a drop. If Mugen and Jin failed to save me, which they better not, those jackasses, I was hoping the sake would make him pass out or something.

A stupid idea, but I was desperate.

"I think I'd rather get something else to drink…if you know what I mean…" Hiros' voice was low and husky, and I couldn't help but shiver a bit.

"Could he _get_ any cornier?" I heard Mugens' disgusted voice; as if _he's_ had anyone be so sweet to him they turned out corny. But then again, neither have I. Rapists don't count on my list. If I even had a list…

"What was that?" He seemed alarmed, his head popping up from its downward plummet to my lips. I shivered again, but not from delight. It was more from disgust, knowing he's kissed many an un-willing girl with them. EW, gross!

"Uh, uh, nothing! I bet it was just some couple walking under the window, you know. Yeah, yeah, that's it!" I could hear Mugen as he swore when I stumbled with my explanation. It had holes in it, and I stammered, and my voice was an unusual pitch, but I couldn't help it! I was about to be raped for damns sake if these two bozos didn't hurry up!

"C'mon," Hiro growled in a very, _very _menacing voice, "We're getting outa here!" Grabbing me by my middle, I screamed shrilly as he hauled me through the door and out the Inn, running fast and hard.

I could tell by the screams behind us that Mugen and Jin were hot on his heels as we left the Town, running out across the bridge. Panting, Hiro threw me down on the ground as he turned around, just as Jin and Mugen skidded to a stop at the other end. I looked up from my feeble position, crying out to Mugen before Hiro kicked me.

"Shut up, you damn broad. And don't you worry, I ain't gonna rape ya. I'm gonna sell ya, then have some other unlucky guy rape ya!" His grin was malicious and his eyes shined with twisted glee. Clutching my heart, I drew myself into the fetal position, as Hiro drew two heavy balls out of his shirt. Bombs!

Before I had a chance to scream out, and before Mugen and Jin had a chance to get even halfway across the bridge, **BOOM. **My screams were drowned out by the explosions, and other screams from the Town…

**_After the explosion…_**

****My head was throbbing in pain, and I groaned as my eyes flittered open to bright, piercing sunlight. _'Fuu…' _

I shook my head harshly, ridding myself of the pain as I propped myself up, still a dull throb in the base of my skull. _'Goddamnit…how could we lose her?' _

My mind was ready and revved to go after that bastard who took Fuu, but my body was not. So I contented myself to lying back on those soft sheets, and got a look around. I was on a futon near a crackling fire, in a very small hut. Jin was lying next to me, his face still in a peaceful sleep. The rest of the house was regular, two stools and a table, and another two futons. Very boring, all-in-all.

"Wake up, you damn bastard!" I roared in Jins ear, grinning with misplaced satisfaction as he jumped awake, sending one of his death glares at me.

"He got away…" It didn't take a genius to figure out whom, and my quick feeling of satisfaction fluttered away, leaving me with anger and a strange sense of hollowness. I figured Jin was feeling the same.

"Who do you s'pose took us in?" I questioned of him, knowing full well he didn't know the answer, but for some reason I needed to hear someone speak besides myself.

He shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head low. "I do not know. Hopefully, someone who does not expect something in return." Nodding my head in a rare sense of agreement with him, I tensed up as the flap to the hut was pulled open.

In stepped a kindly looking old woman, and a small girl clinging to her leg. The old woman was dressed in simply peasant clothes, and the girl in a ruffed up looking kimono.

_'Probably just an old hag who took us in out of kindness. She isn't going to expect anything off of us, that's for sure,' _Jin remained silent as she walked in, the young girl staring at us through her eight-year-old eyes. Fuu'd like her…

It was hard not to bash my skull into the wall when I though of her, thinking of our own stupidity. We should have gotten her right then and there when we warned her. Goddamn.

"Yo, Grandma." I snapped out, not in the best of moods. As if I ever was, "Who the hell are you and where the hell are we?" Although I was sure Jin didn't agree in the manner I was speaking in, screw him, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Well…" The old lady began, smiling a toothless smile at us, "Me and Kuriko here, we were taking our daily walk down by the river…"

**Fuu**

It was hard for me too sleep as Hiro ran. He obviously held much endurance, as he had been going for two days straight with no rest and only an occasional three-to-five minute bathroom and food break. It was very tiring, and I had too say I would have much rather continued my journey with Mugen and Jin. At least we stopped to sleep.

Oh, why didn't I just leave with them when they asked me? I could feel the tears threatening to spill over from my eyes and down my cheeks, but I fought them back. What were tears going to do to help, anyway?

As these thoughts ran through my head, I began to notice that Hiros' pace was slowing down, now he was jogging, walking, and stopped. We stopped in the middle of no-where, literally. Nothing was to be seen for miles and miles, except flowing plains grass, forests, and the occasional lake. I would have like to come here, under different circumstances. It was very beautiful.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" I managed to choke out as I caught my breath, leaning against a tree. I brought my head up defiantly, not being the kind of girl to just sit give in.

Hiro gave me a piercing look, and rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna sell you. Into slavery, bondage, it doesn't matter to me. Whoever gives me the highest price, and bingo! You're gone!" He laughed merrily at that, and I couldn't believe that just a few days ago I thought that was the sexiest laugh I've ever heard. Yuck.

I shivered, and pulled my kimono close to me as a strong breeze flitted passed us. I had a strange feeling that he wasn't going to do anything to me, outside of selling me. I didn't know why. Maybe virgins cost more on the market?

'_Oh man, what the hell have I gotten myself into…?'_ I kept thinking to myself as my eyes sleepily closed, my body against the hard-bark of a tree. It was going to be a long night. A _long_ and _unpleasant_ night.

**Back at the Hut…**

"So you're telling me that we washed up alongside the bank of the river? But how?" My memory failed me from the point when Hiro made off with Fuu, and we wound up in this hags hut. Goddamnit.

"Yes," She said kindly, and I had learned her name was Motoko. "Apparently, there was a big explosion at that bridge you were at. My guess is that someone set of a bomb and it flung you into the river, knocking you out. Very lucky I and Kuriko were there at just the right time and place to catch you. You'd be dead by now." Her smile was kindly, and she placed a cup of tea in each hand, while Kuriko fidgeted nervously behind her.

"I doubt that." Jins' voice was low, as he sipped from his tea. His face was dead set, I guess on finding Fuu. Mine was too. We had kinda grown attached to her in the month we had traveled together. Ugh, she was still an obnoxious little bitch.

"W-what were you doing at the bridge anyways?" This was Kuriko, and she had blurted it out all of a sudden. Her voice was very fast and sounded a lot like Fuus' did. I swung my head in her direction, and I guess my expression scared her, for she hid behind her Grandmother.

"A companion of ours has been kidnapped. The man who took her must have set of the bombs, allowing him ample time to escape." Jin explained in as few words possible, but I could see the woman wasn't going to accept that.

"Who is this friend, and this man? And might I add, that it has been two days already. She is mostly likely dead, or being sold into slavery at this moment." Her voice wasn't rude, nor mean, simply stating the facts. And although it pained me to admit, she was probably right.

"Her name was Fuu and the man was named-" I cut Jin off, growling low.

"We better get going; if we're ever gonna have a chance of finding them." Standing up, my headache had succeeded, and my strength returned. Shouldering my sword, I lifted the flap to the hut, Jin close behind me. "Thanks, grandma."

"Wait!" She shouted, hurriedly standing up. "Wait! I need you to promise me something before you go! This Fuu seems like a lovely lady, and I want you to promise to come back here when you find her! After all, I did rescue you…" Her tone was sly, and we couldn't argue.

"Whatever," I growled out, eager to get moving. "Yeah, fine. See ya whenever!" I shouted as we left, both me and Jin hitting the ground after the bridge at a dead run. We had no idea of where we were going, simply running as hard and fast as we could.

**Fuu**

"Oh, Momo, I wish you were as big as a wolf, and could just tear this little asshole to pieces!" My captor had left, stating that he was going for a walk in the woods. Leaving me all alone with the cries of wild animals. It made me shiver over and over again, every time I heard the howl of a wolf or scream of a fox.

Currently, I was bound to that very tree I had slept on the night before. Momo was crouching on my shoulder, scared himself that something was going to gobble him up. I was gently whispering to him, he needing more consoles then I did.

"It's okay, you know. Nothing's going to eat us! I'll just scream at them until they all go away, right?" I finally managed to get Momo to stop shivering, and he crawled down the front of my kimono, to warm himself. His warm, furry body against my skin helped me to stay calm as well, not to mention comforted.

I waited for a while more, and started to actually believe that Hiro wasn't going to return. Urging Momo from his sleep, he set to work gnawing at my bounds. In a matter of minutes I was free, and I gathered myself together, and set off in the opposite direction of where Hiro went. I had been walking along for a while, tripping and stumbling along the way, before the strap of my sandal caught and snapped, sending me straight to the ground.

_'Goddamn this! I can't believe, of all times, my strap would break! The tailor said it was the strongest material of them all!' _And after that, I couldn't help myself. I started to cry. Big, salty tears slid down my cheeks and plopped to the ground as I sobbed. I just lay there, not caring anymore. I just wanted to see Jin and Mugen again!

A strong breeze of hot air blew into my face, carrying the smell of sweet breath and meat. Another and another came, making me cringe and hold my nose, before I looked up, and screamed. Standing before me was the biggest monster I had ever seen before in my life.

**"Somebody help me!" **

**And here's the conclusion to our 2nd chappie! Yaay! Well, I feel good about this one, and don't worry, more will be coming! So, R&R, and Toodles!**


	3. The Dumbest Girl You'll Ever Know

**Sunflower Fuu**

**Chapter 3**

**_Hey hey hey all! I'm writing this in the car on a trip down to South Carolina. An extremely bumpy car. Tee hee. Sorry for the delay, everybody! But at least I'm getting it done, ne? Hee hee, well, I won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you all want to know what happens to Fuu!_**

My eyes widened as I saw the jaws closing in, and I raised my hand in a feeble attempt to defend myself. There was a sharp and pain and then a _crack_ as the beastly monster snapped my hand off!

I screamed and screamed and screamed as the blood gushed from the bloody stump, soaking my kimono in blood as I tried to stop the bleeding by pressing the stump hard to my chest. It spouted all around, as my life faded before me. The last thing I remembered feeling- besides the pain- was the snuffling breath of the beast and is tore at my face. And then all was blank…

_ Oh ho ho! You didn't really think I killed Fuu off, now did you? Tee hee, but I'm sure you read this before you read this before the above it! Bad, bad! I just hope I did manage to shock some of you! Well, on with the **real** story._

I continued to scream as the ghastly beasts' great maw came closer and closer to my face. Squinching my eyes shut, I winced as… warm saliva was spread across my face? I peeked one eye open an inch, but quickly closed it again as its great, black tongue swept over it. It was licking me!

_It _was licking _me!_ I winced and drew back as the thing whined after loosing its licking-human. I scowled unhappily as I tried to wipe the dripping spit off of my face, strands clinging between my fingers.

"Ugh, you animal you! You got me all wet!" I yelled this at him half-heartedly, for right about now I was happy enough that I was still _alive. _Sitting up, I sighed in relief and raked my eyes over the object of my wetness. It wasn't so much a monster as it was a great, big, shaggy dog.

More specifically, a wolf! A _wolf!_ I was still panting, holding a saliva-soaked hand to my heart. It was beating frantically, faster then even Momos'. Taking a few deep breaths, I was suddenly struck with panic.

_'What if Hiro heard my screaming? I wasn't more then a few miles away, but there was no telling where in the forest Hiro was, and I knew I had screamed loud enough to alert people about a mile away.' _I though this to myself as my heart fluttered faster, pounding a tattoo against my breast. I then took a long, deep breath, and counted to five, trying to calm myself down.

I was still continuing with my breathing exercises when I heard a twig snap, and those exercises were all lost. My heart leapt to my throat and then fell back down as a friendly enough looking man with deeply tanned skin and striking violet eyes stepped out of the bushes. I gave a cry of relief, and jumped up.

"Thank, oh thank you so much! I've been looking for a way out, you see, some guy caught me…" I began to babble and explain, before the man quietly held up a hand and nodded.

I jumped with glee, and leaped toward him, only to stumble and fall. I yelped, and mentally kicked myself.

_'You klutz!' _I though to myself as the man swiftly bounded forward to catch me, steadying me, his arms winding around my waist.

"Sorry," I mumbled, as I brought my hand forth to lean against a tree. Twisting my face in surprise, I tugged at whatever held my hands together, and looked back. My hands were roped!

My mouth fell open and I knew my face twisted in shock and fear.

"Good work, Yani…" The man crowed to the wolf, who suddenly seemed more evil then before. As the man fondled his ears, the wolf grinned, its eyes sparkling with malice and its pointy teeth shining.

"You stinking rat!" I screamed, twisting my body this way and that as the man grabbed a sturdy tree branch.

_'What have I gotten myself into? Have I learned **nothing?**'_

Escaped, just to be pulled right back in…

**Running along…**

"Goddamn…it…" Mugen puffed as he ran alongside Jin, his face twisted in his fury. "You'd…think…she would…make it easier…for…us…" Mugens voice faded as he took a few more deep breaths of air, falling back a bit before catching back up.

"Save your breath…" Jin retaliated smoothly, and Mugen had to grunt with agreement. After who knows how long of running, Mugen slowed down to a jog, and flopped down on a rock on the side of the road, only a stones throw away from the forest.

"Damn, I can't believe this!" He growled, throwing up his arms. "We've been running for hours, and still no sight of Hi-" Mugens heat-filled rant was cut off abruptly as the handsome form of Hiro barreled into Mugen, sending him toppling, babbling like a mad-man.

"Wolf, big wolf, and men! Lots of them, knives and words, everywhere, howls, howls, screams! Ohh, ohh! Night, darkness closing on me…ohh. Ohhh!" Hiros eyes were wide and bloodshot, the eyeballs roving in their sockets. He was foaming at the mouth, and blood poured from various wounds. "Help me!"

Mugen looked towards Jin, who gave a slight incline of his head. Mugen grinned, and flicked his sword out of the sheath, quietly and smoothly. "Don't worry, Hiro, my main man! We'll save you, don't you worry about that…"

"Oh, oh! Than-" Hiro didn't even get to finish his sentence as Mugens sword struck him with a slick squelching sound, and blood bubbled from his chest as it was pulled out. Falling to the ground in a heap, Jin nudged the dying body with his foot.

"Fuu is in there. We must make haste," He said, his voice quite calm. But Mugen could detect the underlying hint of steel; both he and Mugen were determined to find her.

"Yeah," He murmured, he and Jin took off into the forest at a run, jumping through the trees and keeping as quiet as possible, with all their samurai skills.

**Fuu**

I groggily woke up to the feeling of a sharp stick poking me in the side. I whined, and tried to roll away and get back to sleep, mumbling.

"Mmhmfhg…" Was how I replied to the next series of sharp pokes, before I finally brought my upper body up and opened my eyes wearily. Realizing my hands were still bound, I wiggled away from the stick, glaring harshly at the person in the soft moonlight.

"Sorry that I had to poke you with this," A young lady next to me said, her tone anything but apologetic, "But you need to wake up. Here, lemme cut them bounds fer you…" And the woman set to do just that. Sawing at my rope bounds with the stick, they finally frayed and then snapped.

Rubbing my wrists, I gave a quick nod in her direction. "Thanks," I whispered. "But where am I?"

The young lady smiled ruefully, shaking her head slowly. "Yer in the slave circle of Yani and Yang. Yang's the leader of this _delightful _adventure group, and Yani's the wolf who carries out all his damn deeds." She spat in disgust, cursing a bit more, "M'name's Rukia, by the way. I hail from beyond the sea of this godforsaken island." She rubbed her fingers in the saliva, wiping spare spittle from her chin.

I nodded in agreement with her, liking Japan less and less by the minute. "My name's Fuu. I was being held hostage by another guy in the woods, before I escaped and made the mistake of trusting that damn wolf," I spat as well, running my fingers through my hair. My clips had come out, and for some reason that was the thing that made me most mad. _Not_ the fact that I was probably going to be doing men for money everyday of my life…

Suddenly, Rukia looked around her in suspicious silence, and beckoned me closer with a jerk of her finger. I leaned towards her, and she whispered fiercely in my ear.

"In a couple of days, me and a few of the gals are gonna rebel against this sick bastard. We've got all kinds of weapons, and even a few bombs to get that damn wolf…" Her voice was heavily-laden with malice and hate. I could understand how she felt whole-heartedly, and I wanted revenge too. But I still hadn't gone in as deep as she had, and I had to admit, I didn't want to get caught up. Rukia must have seen my face, because she nodded her head in understanding.

"He hasn't done to you what he's done to us," She said, her voice heavy with understanding. "_Yet…" _Her voice was slightly menacing this time, and very bitter, and I cringed. "But don't worry. We'll get him before that, damn straight…" Rukia trailed off as the slave rounder scanned the crowd, and she leaned back. Suddenly, her whole attitude changed so fast I swear I could still see streaks of her bitter face.

"So, how'd ye end up in this situation, eh?" She asked me, her voice painfully cheerful.

"Uh, uh," I stammered for a few seconds, trying to collect myself. This woman could act! "Just got caught," I murmured, and she nodded her head in understanding.

_'I guess she had to learn too, with the life she's been leading…' _I couldn't help but think to myself sadly. Poor Rukia, she seemed like a nice enough person, who just happened to lead a bad life. Life wasn't fair like that, sometimes.

I snorted unconsciously, knowing full well how damn unfair life could be. What the hell did I do to deserve this! Oh, those damn guys better come and rescue me soon! I had a sneaking suspicion that this rebellion wasn't going to go well…

Hanging my head, I shook it violently. Looking up, I blew the hair out of my face before I asked, trying to make my voice sound cheerful. The result was the cross between a mouses' squeak and a cats' hiss. Rukia laughed, and patted me on the back heartily, her black eyes dancing.

"C'mon gurl, spit it out. All the new girls get choked up like dis, ain't nothin' wrong with it. Somethin' 'bout the atmosphere here makes people sad an' down!" She nudged my shoulder playfully, and gave me a grin.

I spat out a laugh, and nudged her back. "I was just wondering what you guys did around here too pass the time, I mean, unless we're always, y'know…_doing it_…" I blushed, the coral pink spreading across my cheeks at a rapid rate. Rukia laughed, and patted my shoulder.

"That stuff only happens when we hit a major town or hotspot. Don' worry, if my little plan fails, you won't be seein' nothin' until a few days, maybe even a week, with the rate we're goin'…" She grinned. "An' don't worry 'bout Yang, he's got his own _personal_ girlies," She held back a snort as she pointed to two young girls, both about the same age, fawning over Yang.

Pulling a face, I rolled my eyes. "Ick, that's disgusting! Why in the world would they want to be _his_ personal women?" I stuck my tongue out and shivered in an expression of disgust.

"Eh," Rukia shrugged, poking her stick into the tiny fire before us, "Insurance, I s'pose. They won't get sold or hurt, or treated like shit, like the rest of us, by the slave guards. Pretty comfortable life for them," She then rolled her eyes humorously. "As comfortably as this place can get,"

I nodded my head in agreement, and then stretched out on the ground. "So, uh, is this where we sleep?" I asked, praying the answer was no. This ground was hard and uncomfortable, and even when I had been traveling with Mugen and Jin, I always had a nice place to sleep.

Rukia nodded, choosing silence, and rolled over on her side. "And don't even think about escaping, Yani always patrols the camp, and grounds. And there are things out in the woods, thing to make you go _mad…"_ Her voice was low, and Fuu thought she could detect a hint of fearfulness, as Rukia promptly fell asleep.

I shivered despite the warm breeze drifting over my fidgeting form, and hugged my arms closed to me. This _defiantly_ not going well…

**Running through the forest…**

Jin and Mugen had been running through the forest for what seemed for hours, and had gotten no closer to where they figured Fuu would be, if she was anywhere _in_ the forest. Pursing their lips in agitation, and crossing their arms, Jin and Mugen decided to stop for a quick break in the middle of a moon-light clearing. Fireflies dozed about in lazy simplicity, and the fairy lights in the trees twinkled merrily. Exactly the opposite of how Mugen and Jin felt.

"Whadya think we'll do if we can't find Fuu?" Mugen mused aloud, causing Jin to move from his stoic position.

"Be on our way, I suppose. Continue our lives. There is no use mournin for too long over a lost companion, it's wasteful and stupid." Jins reply was steady and cool, but if Mugen was truly listening, he would have been able to detect the underlying tremble in the message, and would have no doubt torn into it.

"You're such a stony bastard," Mugen snorted, poking at the feeble fire Jin had been able to conjure. "Even though she's a cheapskate lying son of a bitch whore, I think I'll still miss her. To some extent," He shot a sly glance in Jin's general direction, waiting for a change in posture or facial expression, but was sorely disappointed. Jin remained as stoic as ever.

"I never believed _you_ of such feelings such as loss and sorrow. I'm surprised," Was Jins cool reply, which set Mugen to grinding his teeth.

"Whadya implying, huh? That I have no feelings? I've got plenty of feelings, buddy, but I'm not pussy enough to show 'em!" Mugens outburst set the fairy lights to dim, and a flock of dozing birds to burst into the air in surprise and confusion.

Suddenly, Jins' head shot up, and he shot a glare towards Mugen. Shushing him with his finger, he slowly wrapped his hand around his sword hilt. Mugen stuck out his lower lip and kicked up sand, but tuned his ears out towards the forest, gently fingering his sword as well, his childish anger quickly forgotten. A quick shadow and blur of blue snagged on the corner of Jins' eye, and he discreetly turned his body to trail it with his eyes, but it was for naught. The blur was moving at a supernatural speed, and that's what really set his nerves on edge.

He gave a slight nod in Mugens direction, and then slid his feet into the traditional fighting position.

_Urgh. Not to much happened here. Kinda another cliffy! Whewt!_


	4. My Knight in Shining Armor?

**Sunflower Fuu**

**I do not own Samurai Champloo. (Even though that kinda rhymes.)**

**_Wow. Um. Please don't be angry with me? I know, I know, it's been a long wait. But for a while, I just kinda lost interest in this fic. But. But. I'm back. Don't worry. _**

It seemed to take years for the imposing ninja to attack the two samurai, but eventually it did happen. Glinting kunai shot from the leaves, seemingly coming from everywhere at once. Although both formidable warriors tried their best to defend themselves from the on-slaught, Mugen and Jin both could feel sharp tips nipping their arms and legs. It was soon very obvious that the kunais were not going to let up anytime soon, and already both men's clothes were in tatters, blood flowing in rivulets from the wounds they had acquired.

"We need to find this bastard and cut his damned head off before we get cut to ribbons," came Mugen's exasperated voice to the left of Jin, trying his best to beat down the swift kunai with his sword.

Jin's replied with a nod, before he shot of into the trees, expertly maneuvering through the leafy branches and snagging twigs. He was free from the grasp of the kunai for the moment, but Mugen was not so lucky.

Still trapped in the clearing with the knives coming on even stronger, he was fighting himself just to keep awake. A hard thump sounded as the butt of a kunai dug into the pressure point at the base of Mugen's spine, pushing him to his knees. As he dropped, his vision began to swim as his fingers crawled sluggishly towards the handle of his sword before darkness engulfed him.

_"Damn you, Fuu…"_

Jin hissed in disapproval as Mugen dropped, turning to jump and retrieve the hefty body from being beaten up even more before stopping himself. Why bother to save him, when the person assaulting them would most likely decide to take Mugen back to whomever was his boss? It would be much easier just to track him, and perhaps this was the same man who took Fuu. Settling back into the nook of the tree, he waited with bated patience as the kunais slowly began to stop…

**Fuu**

Fuu was currently being wakened to the gruff and brash sounds of the guardsman, and the insistent cawing of a cock. Groaning with annoyance, she made to roll over on her side before a sharp pain split through her low abdomen. It seemed that she had been sleeping on a rather sharp rock for her short night, and it had dug into her abdomen since then, leaving with her a small discolored bruise.

Slapping a hand across her forehead, she steadily sat up, supporting herself with aching arms. Turning towards a busy Rukia, she asked, "What's going on?"

"The day's begun. We ain't moving out until tomorrow, but we've got to care for his _highness._" Her voice was a brisk sneer.

"Oh…" She sighed as the events of the past few days began to circulate through my head. "D'you need me to do anything?" Fuu was feeling less than helpful, but she doubted that anyone in this camp would stand for laziness. Might as well have Rukia think she doesn't mind work than scorn her for avoiding it.

"Why don't'chya go on over and feed the dogs? They look half starved already," Rukia heaved a hefty bag of dripping raw meat into Fuu's hands, laughing at her look of disgust. "Mm-hmm, I know. Those dogs are the pride and joy of Tark, the man running this show, so they get better food than even we do." A grim look of annoyance shadowed Rukia's face as she pushed Fuu gently towards the dogs.

"Alright, alright, I'll feed the stinkin' dogs…" Fuu grumbled; she would have been happy getting stuck scouring pots, not feeding pampered hunting dogs food she could very well eat.

"Heree, doggy doggies, heeree, doggy doggies!" She cooed with mock brightness and the dogs surrounded her, snuffling and sniffling. "Want your chowy chow? Hm? Chow chow time?"

The dogs whined and gurgled in a yes, wriggling lithe bodies and wagging skinny, whip tails. Their sharp little claws caught on Fuu's kimono before she steadily opened the bag and flung it into the open, laughing as the dogs toppled over themselves to get to the meat.

Brushing her hands off with a look of utmost satisfaction crossing her cheeks, she trotted back to Rukia who was standing in a small semi-circle with all the other women of the camp.

"…well isn't he just a cutie…"

"Kinda scruffy, but I like them like that…"

"…He looks like he could give a girl a good time!"

"What's going on, Rukia?" Fuu inquired of her friend, pressing through bodies towards the front.

"They brought in a new captive, a man," Rukia said in fascination, following Fuu. "Pretty hot by the sound of it,"

Fuu grinned and shook her head, just as she reached the edge.

"MUGEN!" Fuu shrieked, her voice raising to the level to break glass. "Are you kidding me! You're finally here! Finally!" Her surprised voice changed to one of utmost enthusiasm, smiling happily at Mugen and actually flinging her arms around him, she was able to do so since no guards were present.

The group of women began to grumble and roll their eyes, whilst a few giggled happily. Rukia waited patiently by the side.

"Will ya shut your trap, woman?" Mugen greeted, but couldn't help but keep a foolish grin form appearing on his face. Hesitantly putting his arms around her, he hugged her closely to his chest in a sudden bout of emotion.

"Me an' Jin have been searching high and low through this stupid forest for you, before we got ambushed by some ninja guy who wouldn't stop throwing his knives at us. Jin got away in the trees, but they got me," He glowered, shrugging his shoulders and pushing Fuu back a little.

"Ya look like you've been through hell."

Fuu shrieked again, her face changing from an ecstatic one to an indignant one.

"Whaddya mean I look like I've been through hell! I _have_ been through hell, what with Hir- Holy hell! Hiro! I totally forgot about him, he'll be looking for me!"

"No chance," Mugen replied coolly, leaning against a tree and stretching his arms out above him. "Me an' Jin met him a while back, and let's just say we were angry enough to deliver him to the afterlife…" Grinning, Mugen slowly closed his right eye, his left eye peering through to Fuu.

"By the way, watch out for Jin. He should be around here, somewhere…"

Fuu sighed as her so-called savior drifted of into dream-land, leaning up from her crouching position into a standing one. "_That_ lazy bum bastard right there was Mugen, one of my traveling companions before all this stuff happened to me."

Rukia quirked an eyebrow and smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "You bette hope that Jin man is more reliable than this one, you're gonna need it if you're gonna kill Yani and Tark." Drifting away, she blew a kiss to Fuu, "See ya later, hun," and she was gone into the campsite.

"Jin…you better be out there…"

**Jin**

Jin panted slightly as he reached the camp he had been trailing from the ninja. He had disposed of the troublesome ninja after he had delivered Mugen, and was currently sitting in a tree watching Fuu speak to a young woman around her age.

_'So, this is a bondage camp…from the looks of it, Fuu's okay and hasn't been touched. We got here rather on time,'_ Jin mused to himself, really caring less what the camp was, more concerned with the welfare of the woman he had decided to save.

Sighing, he grunted as his behind dug into a protruding twig. Wriggling, he calculated the number of guards and men in the camp, not including that damn wolf. He had admitted to himself that that wolf was going to be a problem, it was a cunningly malicious animal.

_'Playing the knight in shining armor can be so troublesome at times…'_


	5. Captured, Again! ARGGH!

**Sunflower Fuu**

**I do not own Samurai Champloo.**

**- I'm back! By the way, I was reading through chapter four, and I see I mentioned a guy named Tark being the man who runs this show. What I meant was that he's the one who gets most of the profits, Yang is the one who transports the girls. Hehe. Now on with the story!**

**Fuu**

Fuu clutched the notched wooden bucket of water in her arms, close to her breast as she checked the surrounding area between her and Mugen; currently tied up against the tree.

"Mugen!" She hissed, trying to wake the sleeping fool. "Wake up! I have some water for you!" Picking up a small rock, she chucked it at him and chortled as it hit him dead center in the forehead. She had made the mistake of waking Mugen up before, and the results had not been exactly pleasurable.

And in no way could she afford attracting any guards when he started yelling.

"Mugen!" She hissed again, chucking three more rocks at him in frustration, before his slumbering form finally showed the signs of wakening.

"What the he-" But before his voice could get any louder, Fuu rushed forward and shoved a spoonful of water into his mouth. Choking and sputtering, he glared at her, his now-chained hands flexing in irritation.

"Sssh!" She looked around her yet again before kneeling comfortably, (or as comfortable as a dirt floor could get,) in front of him and leaning forward eagerly. "Don't make any noise, or you'll alert the guards."

She spooned him some more water delicately as his gaze softened.

"Thanks," He murmured gruffly, his face growing red. Fuu blushed as he did, but she had the luxury of hiding the offending red with her bangs.

"No problem," Smiling slightly at him, she leaned back, placing her bottom on the heel of her foot as she continued to spoon him water. "Alright," she announced, pulling the water bucket away.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that!" He sputtered, his hardened glare already appearing on his face.

"Too bad," Fuu teased, sticking her tongue out. "Other people need this water too, don't be a hog."

Mugen opened his mouth to complain, but Fuu cut him off for the second time.

"We need a plan." She stated firmly, looking him straight in the eye. "We're leaving soon, and no doubt they're going to kill you before they take us. Or, sell you in the market along with us…"

Mugen gagged.

"But that doesn't matter right now. We need to get out of here!"

"Well, I don't know how. I'm kinda chained to a goddamn tree, for hell's sake. I ain't goin' nowher-" His mouth dropped open and a slow growl emitted from his throat.

"Mugen?" Fuu questioned, dipping her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Well, well, _well." _Fuu froze, the joints of her body stiffening as a cold nose pressed against the small of her back. '_The wolf!' _

She turned, slowly, moving only her upper torso around.

"What have we here?" The wolf couldn't _talk,_ that was for sure. Then it must be…!

Fuu gasped. "Yani!" She cried, stopping in mid turn. Who else could it have been?

"But of course. And you…" He trailed off; obviously he didn't yet remember her.

"I'm-" She stopped as Mugen lurched forward, his shock gone and replaced with malice.

Snarling, he bared his teeth at the man and the wolf. "She doesn't need to tell you her name!" He growled, the tone low and menacing. Fuu shivered slightly; she had never heard Mugen _this _angry.

"Ah, let me guess," His tone was back to mocking. "You're the man who we captured in the woods. We lost two of our best men going after you and your puny friend…" He moved swiftly around Fuu, aiming a sharp kick straight to the chained man's head, and then another at the almost empty wooden bucket. Water sloshed over her kimono and face, causing her to shiver as a shot breeze blew past her.

"You cowered!" She stammered, her teeth chattering from fear. "That wasn't fair!"

She groaned on the inside as the man's handsome face blossomed into a stormy cloud of seemingly suppressed rage.

"I wouldn't dare talk to me in such a tone if I was you, wench," He growled, Yang mocking his growl with on of his own.

Fuu squeaked, sliding back on her bottom as Yani moved forward. But, he was not a bondage captain for nothing, and he grabbed her by the back of her obi, picking her up effortlessly.

"You're not a bad looking wench. Nice, big hips, no doubt a pleasant experience in bed. I think I could make use of you." Fuu screamed, kicking up. Her sandal flew off, hitting the disgusting man in the back of his head.

He snarled with the ferocity of Yang, and threw her bodily onto the ground. He gave her a harsh kick to the stomach and Fuu groaned, curling up and pressing her hands to her belly.

She could already feel the bruise forming, and it was hard to breathe. Had he broken a rib, or just winded her severely? She winced just thinking about it. It was better not too as he kicked her again, a little above the offended spot, and her vision began to swim.

Darkness creeped into the corners of her eyes, and her head felt as if several firecrackers were going off at the same time.

'_Ugh…Mugen…' _

**Jin**

He watched the guards and women of the bondage bustle about atop his tree. Well, mainly the women bustling about. The guards were either drinking, hitting on some of the girls, or drinking some more.

He tsked in disgust. What a horrific treating of women. Shaking his head, he shifted his body more comfortably against the tree bark and sighed.

It was then that his spectacles flashed as he heard her; Fuu. The person whom he was supposed to rescue. Well, her, and due to a technical difficulty, now Mugen.

It was her scream that alerted his sense, and his body jolted forward as he clutched the tree branch before him with white knuckles.

"Fuu," he whispered fervently as he looked around, before noticing the man with the wolf emerge from the place of Mugen's tree, holding onto an unconscious Fuu.

An unconscious Fuu! And, faintly, he could see the bright dripping of crimson blood flowing forth from her mouth. Anger coloured his canvas white cheeks cherry as he stood…

…And promptly dropped into the middle of the camp.

**Another cliffy? Ahaha! I abuse my reviewers so, but you know I love y'all. Even the flamers. I love you flamers too. - Yes, I know, I updated. Yay. Whee. Whoot. :3  
**


	6. Captured, Again, AGAIN! AIYAH!

**Sunflower Fuu**

_**I do not own Samurai Champloo.**_

_**Ugh, I noticed soooo many grammatical errors in the last chapter. I'm so sorry. I need to beta-read my stuff more. Gomen! Gomen!**_

_Recap: _An unconscious Fuu! And, faintly, he could see the bright dripping of crimson blood flowing forth from her mouth. Anger coloured his canvas white cheeks cherry as he stood…

…And promptly dropped into the middle of the camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, sir," Jin said, ice frosting his unsettlingly polite voice, as he landed in front of the offending man handling Fuu. His hands hovered above his sword, for all it was worth, steady and cool, even though his face was anything but.His normally clear, calm blue eyes were misted over in disgusted rage, and his voice was thick with it. "If you would care to unha- arg!"

Fuu groaned once, and then again; all too aware of the pounding in her head and the fire burning up and down her side as she regained consciousness. In a matter of moments her vision began t o steady; the swimming lines becoming people and the blurry dots the trees and tents. And then, as soon as she could see, and as soon as she regained the ability to speak, she screamed in horror. She screamed hard in horror. She screamed harder then she ever had before in horror because, at that moment, the disgusting, vile, stinking, pile o' shit wolf lunged for her saviour, its gaping maw widening and its spittle flying, murder glinting in its cold, calculating eyes. Shudders racked her body as she felt, once again, that comforting blanket of darkness nestle itself around her trembling frame.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Fuu's scream that saved Jin's hide as he turned a split second before the wolf's claws tried to rip through his abdomen. Abandoning his heroic speech, he regained his footing and launched himself at the furious animal, hoping he could damage the monstrous bulk before it had the time to regain its own footing in the slippery mud.

_'It's just a stupid beast,' _Jin thought calmly to himself as he launched himself, the tip of the tempered steel blade aligned with the beasts massive barrel-like chest. _'It should be easy enough.'_

'_Well, apparently not,' _Jin thought again, dryly, as the beast jumped at him, pushing his blade down with an abnormally large paw. Drawing his second sword, he slashed at the beast's belly, earning him a liquid red line. Even though the cut had done minimal damage, Jin simply had not had the leverage to split it open, the beast stopped momentarily, its head lowered warily.

Two bright, predatorily yellow eyes fixed on him, and the level of intelligence in the animal's eyes stunned Jin momentarily.

'_Obviously this is no ordinary wolf.' _The realization caused Jin to roll his eyes inwardly. '_Just perfect. Now it's going to take even longer to get to Fuu…wait! Fuu!' _

Jin's eyes widened as he realized that, in the throes of his battle with the animal, he had lost all track of Fuu! '_Shit!'_

Almost tearing out his hair in frustration, he kept one carefully alert eye on the wolf as he scanned the clearing with the other. A flash of pink and white caught his eye, and he followed it to see the ugly pervert hauling the object of his mission away sneakily, ducking and weaving through the tents and trees, obviously with the intent of losing him.

_'Shit.' _Jin thought as he turned to follow, but the wolf was quick. It hurled itself in front of him, the hair of its mane and tail bristling, creating the illusion of something even bigger and fiercer then it originally was. '_Shit shit shit shit shit.' _

"Out of my way," Jin stated calmly, for all the good he knew it would do. But he was the kind of man who liked to give warnings, and sighed when the wolf obviously wasn't going to heed his words. "Oh well. You can't say I didn't warn you. Actually, you can't say anything at all, can you?" Jin smiled grimly at his own pathetic joke.

Unfortunatly, the wolf did not approve of the grim humour at his expense and lunged, again. This time, however, Jin side-stepped him swiftly, and with much more grace then before; befitting a man of his rank. Before the wolf even had time to howl, Jin sliced his sword with the precision and power of a swordsman who had dedicated his whole life to his calling.

Hot, stinking blood sprayed Jin as the headless body of the wolf dropped to the ground, the head spinning off into the trees to land with a dull '_thump'_. Crimson blood stained his sandals as he turned, the rest of the mess sinking into the mud.

Jin wiped the blood off of his spectacles as best as he could, and took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mugen cursed himself as he struggled to no obvious avail against his chains.

'_Fuu!' _His mind screamed pathetically. How could this have happened? Why wasn't he strong enough to save her?

'_I have to save her…I have to protect her!' _His movements were savage and hard against the chaffing chain. His hot blood spilled onto the freezing metal, staining the previously glossy steel a reddish bronze. '_How could I have been so stupid? How will I live with myself if she dies- or worse?' _He felt another animalistic howl building in his throat, and he released with all of his fury, frustration, and remorse that was pent up inside of him.

He had never really known what had drawn him to Fuu. Or even, what had kept them together, even though, to any sane person's eyes, they had hated each other. There was just no denying it; they were polar opposites.

Fuu was day and Mugen was night; Fuu was beautiful, and Mugen was possibly the ugliest thing on the planet. It was difficult to place the feeling that was beginning in his gut and working its way up.

He knew he was mad. Hell, he was pissed. If he ever got his hands on that stupid wolf man, he'd rip his goddamn head off. No doubt about it. But then…

What was this other feeling he had in his gut for Fuu. It reminded him of the feelings he got for the prostitute women…but something more.

He couldn't be falling in love with Fuu. Could he?

--------------------------------------------------

**Yes, I know it's short. I'm sorry! Gomen! Gomen! And it's late! Late, late, late, late, late. But I love you! And here it is. Hopefully, only one or more chapters left. And then I'm done. Or do you want more? Or a sequel? I've never written a sequel. It might suck. But I promise, the next chapters will come within a few weeks of each other. Kay, loves. And this one probably isn't as good as the previous. Oh well. Whatever. Ja!  
**


	7. Maybe They'll Save Me This Chapter?

**Sunflower Fuu**

**Disclaimer: **_**I DON'T own Samurai Champloo.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu felt nauseous as she awoke for the third time. Or was it the second? Or maybe the fourth? She couldn't remember, her head hurt so much. Pressing her muddy hands to her mouth, she fought to hold down the bile rising in her throat. The last she remembered was that hideous wolf lunging for Jin and then…nothing.

And suddenly she couldn't keep the vomit down. She spewed the pathetic remnants of bread that had consisted of her lunch all over the place. The smell only made it worst, prompting her to empty her belly again; and since she had nothing left in there, her body became wracked with violent dry heaves.

'_Jin!' _she thought desperately. Here she was, lying safe, (well, safe enough, considering where Jin probably was,) emptying her stomach while one of her best companions was probably being eaten bit by bit. The thought was enough to bring her to dry heaves once more, and a few minutes went by before she stubbornly calmed herself down. '_Freaking out will do nothing for Jin!' _She scolded herself for being such a baby. She had to be strong.

And the first thing she had to do was assess the situation. Since her head still felt a bit fuzzy, she had to do without getting up and exploring. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she tripped and passed out again in her dizzied state.

_'I think I'm in a tent…'_ A few feeble rays strained to reach through the cloth flaps. The tent was big; hot furs filled its space, making her sweat. She wiped her brow with her hand, leaving behind a streak of mud, and wheezed. She could use some fresh air.

And with that thought, she weakly dragged herself towards the tent flaps. She was halfway there when…

"Going somewhere, love?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin found himself panting as he raced off in pursuit of the bastard that had Fuu. The fight with the beast had left him tired- more so than he had thought before. And the sun was setting- it would soon be night.

Jin cursed. It was hard enough finding this man in the daylight, and Jin doubted the moonlight would provide enough illumination for him to track. This whole rescue attempt was not happening as it should. Jin should have been able to kill the animal and get to Fuu before the other man had. He had been stupid, underestimating his opponent; even if his opponent had been an animal that looked as if it had eaten an ocean full of steroids.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mugen raced through the forest; the only thoughts occupying his head were about Fuu.

He had been lucky to break free from those chains- even as he looked back, he still couldn't remember how it had happened. But that hardly mattered. All that mattered now was Fuu.

He really didn't know where he was going. It was as if this invisible string was pulling him towards Fuu…towards the woman who was probably the most important person now in his life.

He cursed. He would find her, or die trying!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit by bit Jin was losing ground. The sun was dropping fast, and the clouds covering the sky promised little if any moonlight, and probably zero starlight. Jin wondered for about the hundredth time why he was doing this.

Mugen and Fuu…both had caused him nothing but trouble. He had been captured, tortured, bad-mouthed, and chased more than ever before. _And_ had a higher price on his head than most could believe, looking at the slight, pale, bespectacled man. But he had never felt more alive in his life. Mugen and Fuu filled an empty whole in his heart- one his master couldn't fill, with his training and duties; one the other boys at the dojo could not fill. They did not pause to think about life, about the fun things in it. They had not invigorated him, nor had they filled him with a sense of purpose. They had not brought him joy.

But Mugen and Fuu…a scruffy, bad-mouthed, dirty, rude, and obnoxious warrior who was very much his equal in fighting, and Fuu, a gluttonous, sweet, kind, bossy, dramatic young woman who had opened his eyes to life. He had been soulless before he had met them. Well, if not actually soulless, he had certainly felt soulless.

He owed it to Mugen and Fuu. His…

…best friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mugen could not believe it. The sun was setting, and he was not any closer to Fuu. At least, there weren't any signs that he was closer to the girl. You'd think she'd at least the common sense to drop a shoe or something. Unless…unless, of course, she was dead.

Mugen refused to think about it. It made his stomach jump and his heart constrict just thinking of the possibility.

'_But it is a possibility, isn't it, Mugen?'_ A nasty voice whispered in Mugen's ear.

Mugen shook his head angrily. _'You shut it, you little shit!' _He didn't have time for this little voice in his head.

_'All I'm saying is, a delicate girl like Fuu, she could halfway to Heaven by now.'_

_'Delicate? Ha! You obviously don't know Fuu. She's about the least delicate girl I've ever known in my entire lif-'_ Mugen's rant was cut short by his body slamming into something hard and tall.

'_That's what you get for talking to the voices in your head while running…' _He stood up and brushed his shirt off. And then-

**"JIN?!"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kind of another cliff-hanger, huh? Sorry you guys! But yeah, I decided to update. I'm sure you're all sooooo happy, right? Lol I am! Anyways, I'll update again soon! I PROMISE! Hopefully, not too many grammar mistakes. Anywho, enjoy!  
**


End file.
